


ReinerXReader Timber part 5 Lemon

by KOREAlchemist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to it being taken down on, my sister has asked me kindly to post it here on my account. You're welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ReinerXReader Timber part 5 Lemon

Reiner leaned forward, making you stumble back to fall on the bed. You face was red, your head was rushing with anxiety and nervousness. “R-Reiner” he just smiled, climbing on the bed, stopping as he settles in the space above you. “I don’t think...what if someone woke up?” “Well I guess we just have to be quiet, can you do that?” he murmured, lining your neck with kisses, trailing up your jawline. You mutter softly, slightly moving your hands to grip his shoulders, you tried to push him, but you were weak. ‘I want this, but not like this...’. “W-Wait, one moment” pushing the large male to sit up, lifting his brows in surprise “What, I thought I was being pretty smooth” he commented. 

You sat up, a bit flustered “Reiner, I...I just…” you gently gather his hands in yours, giving him a deep, loving look. “It’ll be my first. But I did study, this is the wrong way.” His jaw drops open, ‘how’ he internalized ‘this can’t be the wrong way’. He wasn’t going to admit it would his first time too. ‘I wonder if she knew? God! This is going to be embarrassing.’ “So what did you study? What are you going to teach me today?” he smirked, hoping to get an erotic answer out of her.

“I’ve watched porn.” she bluntly stated. “It starts with a blow job, vaginal sex, and then I’m suppose to swallow it” listing the steps with your fingers. He couldn’t help it, that was so dirty and innocent at the same time. “That’s pretty interesting,” he commented, returning his arms to rest around the back of your neck. “But it’s a lot more complicated than that.” he kissed you gently on the lips, nibbling his tongue against your lower lip. “Then teach me Reiner” 

His cheeks lightly dust a pink color “Wait...you’re legal, right?” he murmurs in his you ear, you may have been in college, himself being 20, but that didn’t mean there was an age restriction to be super smart. “I’m 19 Reiner, I’m not a kid” you scoffed, pecking his lips once more. 

He complies, grunting softly into your mouth, pleading for passage into your mouth. You accept opening your mouth. Your tongues gently prod each other, gliding over each other. He only breaks the kiss to remove his shirt, obviously excited about the matter, because he struggled to get his shirt off his big head. You crawl away to turn the lights off, locking the door. You definitely didn’t want anyone to see what you were doing, you just wanted to see him, and be with him. 

You try to feel for each other in the dark, only to be embraced by a very real, and a very naked Reiner. “That was fast,” you giggled, while he wrapped his arms around you. “Well I was hoping you’d keep the lights on F/N,” grabbing your shirt. “I wanted to see you in your naked glory F/N” you giggled, removing your shirt and pants. Reiner had enough of this childish teasing, he grabbed your waist and shoved you onto the bed, covering your mouth with his other hand. “Don’t make a sound, okay? Let’s try not to wake up the others.”

Carefully he traced his hand from your hip to your soft mound. You swallow a shy groan to his touch. His large hands were warm, his fingers playing the tune that resulted in a song of muffled moans and gasps.

You closed your legs tightly as Reiner drifted his hands from your crotch to his mouth, licking his fingers hungrily. “You seem a lot more excited about this than I am.” he whisper in your ear. 

You grab his shoulders, pushing him down to the other side of the bed. “Don’t rush it, I haven’t even started yet” you pant, blushing to yourself. You arms trail down his sculpted body, tracing your name on his lower abdomen. You accidentally brushed against his member, producing a high-pitched squeal from your lips. You had never felt one before, it was unusual to you, but you wanted to make him feel amazing.

You hand gently coils around his length, bringing your mouth down to breathe heavily on his head. You could hear the sheets shuffle around in front of you, a sign encouraging you to pursue this further. Tenderly, you slide his member into your mouth, sliding your tongue against him. You felt selfish that you couldn’t take him whole, your gag reflex was awful, but he seemed to enjoy it either way, his hips bucking and you started to hum from the back of your throat.

Reiner grabbed your face, he couldn’t take it anymore “Let’s do it, F/N” The big blonde easily flipped you over, his burly body towering over yours. You tense you as he opens your legs, eager to partake in your forbidden fruit. Reiner though was gentle, taking time for you to get use to the rhythm of his body. It felt amazing, like pleasure and pain mixing within your heart. You both start to pant heavily, Reiner emitting a grunt every once in a while.

You grab around his waist, you just want to feel more of him. “M-M-More” you moaned, digging into his flesh. He complies, picking up his pace. You gasp for hair, bringing your legs around his waist, a warm sensation electrified through your body, you climax suddenly, gripping down on your partner to make the moment last. Shortly after you, Reiner pushed you away to mark his love on the bed sheets. You were both sweaty, but happy.

You wrapped your arms around him endearingly, pecking his cheek in gratitude. “You know Reiner, I do touch myself,” you commented, hearing a shift of curiosity in the sheets “But if it feels this good with you, we’re going to have to do this more often,” you laugh, hearing the other body laugh with you. Reiner places a soft kiss on your lips, holding you until you both fall into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
